Kyumin Super Junior Lee Sungmin is Girl? Cas
by akako sasaki
Summary: Lee sungmin gadis berusia 22 tahun yang gagal audisi di SMent , namun pihak SMent ternyata mempunyai rencana lain untuk super junior , Lee sungmin sebagai anggota baru mereka dengan "Menyamar" sebagai namja "Tidak sulit ,kamu kenal super junior, bukan ?","Nee.. Aku kenal","Bagus , kau akan menjadi member super junior yang baru ! ","NDEEEE!"
1. Chapter 1

¤¤ Akako sasaki ¤¤

Tittle : Super Junior Lee Sungmin is "Girl"?

Cast : cho kyuhyun (namja)

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Super junior member

Jungmo (t-rax)

SM staff

Others

Warning : GS ,TYPO

Rate : T

Part : 1/?

Note : bahwa di fanfiction ini hasil murni imajinasi akako , NO BASH,NO COPAS, RnR

summary :

Lee sungmin gadis berusia 22 tahun yang gagal audisi di SMent , namun pihak SMent ternyata mempunyai rencana lain untuk super junior , Lee sungmin sebagai anggota baru mereka dengan "Menyamar" sebagai namja ~ | "Tidak sulit ~ ,kamu kenal super junior, bukan ?","Nee.. Aku kenal","Bagus , kau akan menjadi member super junior yang baru ! ","NDEEEE?!"| "mwo? Sungmin hyung! k..kkau.. yy..yyeeojaa~?" | "mianhae kyuhyun-ah~ !"

Part 1

"Noonaaaaa~"

Sreeett~

"Pallii ireonaaaa~ " teriang seorang remaja yang sudah rapih dengan seragam SMA nya

"Kau lupa ?!bukankah Noona hari ini ada audisi !? "

"Ommaya ~ noona lupa~ " teriak yeoja tersebut sambil bangkit dan lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Pabbo~" gumam namja tersebut.

"Mana noonamu? " Tanya pria paruh baya yang tengah memotong roti bakar di hadapannya

"Dia baru bangun "

"Apa dia akan audisi lagi hari ini ?" Tanya seorang wnita paruh baya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi hangat di samping piring pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Hmm... Eomma sama appa kan sudah tau kalau noona ingin jadi penyanyi"

"Iya tapi bagaimana pun juga dia harus memikirkan kuliahnya juga" ucap tenang sang kepala keluarga

"Appa... Seperti tidak tahu noona saja ~"

Dduuk ...ddukk..ddukk..

"Appa ..eomma .. Selamat pagi~! " Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil mencium kedua pipi orang tuannya

"Selamat pagi nae sarang namdongsaeng ! " Ucap yeoja itu lagi sambil mencium pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Chagi ~ kau sarapan di rumah ?" Tanya sang eomma .

"Aniya~ aku akan sarapan di bus saja ~" jawab yeoja kelinci ini sambil memasukkan beberapa sendwich ke dalam kotak makannya.

"Lee sungmin ! " Sergah suara bass menggema di ruang makan , seketika aktifitas sang yeoja kelinci ini terdiam , kala ia mendengar suara sang ayah .

"Duduk ! " Perintah sang ayah

"Ne.."

"Kau sarapan di rumah ! " Ucap sang ayah

"Tapi appa..~"

"Sarapan di rumah atau kembali ke perusahaan , dan hentikan mimpi konyolmu , lee sungmin !" Geram sang ayah

"Yeobo ~ ini masih pagi untuk bertengkar ~" lirih sang istri sambil mengelus telapak tangan sang suami untuk menenagkan

Akhirnya yeoja bergigi kelinci itu pun memakan sarapannya di meja makan dengan hening .

"Turunlah " ucap sang ayah

"Nde? .. Ah .. Sudah sampai " gumam sungmin yang baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Gomawo appa~" ucap sungmin sambil memeluk sang ayah duduk di sampingnya

"Mianhae sungmin-ah , aku tau ini yang kau ingin kan , aku merelakan keegoisan ku menghilang demi cita-cita konyol putri ku sendiri~" ucap sang ayah sambil memeluk putrinya.

"Jeongmal gomawo appa , mianhae minnie sudah mengecewakan appa , tapi minnie masih bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan kita ~" ucap sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah ... Sekarang turun lah , kau bisa terlambat~! "

"Nee appa~..." Akhirnya sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya , namun gerakan sungmin terhenti kala ia ingin menutup pintunya .

"Appa~!" Panggil sungmin

"Hmm.."

"Appa saranghae~" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

¤¤akako sasaki¤¤

Tempat lain ...

"Chinja!?" Teriak seorang namja dengan suara yang melengking

"Yak~! Jangan berteriak seperti itu kim ryeowook !" Seru namja bergusi sambil menyeruput susu pisang hangatnya

"Mian , hyung ! Manager hyung !apa kita harus menambah member lagi ?!" Tanya ryeowook dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Hmm..~ sajangnim memberitahuku, bahwa kemungkinan kalian akan ada pertambahan member di super junior !" (Nt : anggap saja sungmin belum ada okee~)

"Leeteuk-ah ... Siang ini temani aku untuk bertemu sajangnim di kantor untuk membicarakan ini! " Ucap manager

"Hmm.. Arraseo hyung" jawab sang leader.

"Cha~ kalian semua bersiap-siaplah kita akan persiapkan comeback kita di kantor ~" titah manager hyung

"Kau cho kyuhyun ! " Sergah manager hyung

"Wae?"

"Matikan laptop mu ! Berhentilah bermain game ! "

"Hyuuunngg~ " rengek namja yang bernama kyuhyun

¤¤akako sasaki¤¤

SM office

" Shindong hyung !" Panggil namja berparas ikan (?)

"Hmm?" "Kenapa ramai sekali kantor siang ini? "

"Mereka sedang mengadakan audisi"

"Jadi benar kita akan menambah member?" Tanya donghae dengan mulut terbuka

" Tidak mungkin, kau lihat .. Peserta kebanyakan yeoja , tidak mungkin sooman seongsaenim menambahkan yeoja di grup kita"

"Hah~ mimpi buruk~" ucap donghae sambil menunduk

Puk..puk..puk

"Kwinchana ~" ucap seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi

"Yak.. Siwon-ah~ sejak kapan kau datang?!" Tanya donghae, sedangkan siwon hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya dan berlalu meninggalkan donghae dan shindong .

Tempat lain ...

"Masuk~" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan 'Sungmin-ah ! Kau pasti bisa' jerit yeoja berparas imut dengan rambut ikal yang tergerai hingga bahu.

Yeoja imut ini merapihkan sebuah kertas nomor yang di tempelkan di dadanya , serta ia rapihkan sedikit poninya. Yeoja bergigi kelinci ini pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan putih di mana di belakang ruangan ini terdapat poster-poster artis naungan manajemen tersebut .

Lee sungmin ,seorang yeoja dengan wajah tidak cantik namun manis , badan dengan tinggi sedang , kaki jenjang , serta rambut hitam ikal yang menampilkan sosok 'perfect' bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya .

Sungmin pun dengan percaya dirinya berdiri di depan 4 orang dengan pakaian rapih duduk di belakang beja di hadapannya , wajah serius menyelidiki pun menjadi santapan sungmin siang hari ini .

"Silahkan .." Ucap yeoja berawakan tegas yang merupakan satu dari 4 orang juri audisi.

"Annyeonghaseyo ... Lee sungmin imnida , usia 22 tahun , berkemampuan bermain gitar, menyanyi, dan bisa dance "

"Disini kau menuliskan kelebihan mu 'martial-arts' apa benar ?" Tanya salah seorang namja dengan perawakan tampan dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam .

"Ah.. Ne " jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum , bukan kah ini akan menjadi tambahan poin untuk sungmin , apabila ia mempunyai banyak kelebihan.

"Baiklah ,silahkan tunjukan kemampuanmu" ujar namja tersebut sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi serta melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya , seakan ia serius memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah .." Ucap sungmin sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam , ia pun memundurkan beberapa langkah kakinya .

Sungmin pun menutup matanya , merasakan keheningan di ruangan tersebut .

Dan bernyanyi ...

_The loneslines so night so lone the search my streength to carry on my every hope has seemed to die my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_The light the sun shining up above you sorrounded me with your endless love that all the things i could'n see now are so clear to me_

_You're my everything nothing your love a bring my live is yours alone the only love i ever know_

_You spirit puls me trough when nothing else will do every night i pray on bended knee that you will always be my everything (Donghae - my everything)_

Mata sungmin pun terbuka secara perlahan , melihat suasana sekitar dan menatap ke 4 juri di hadapannya , dan sebagian dari mereka tersenyum , dan ada juga yang cuek .

Tempat lain ...

"Yesung hyung , sedang apa ? " Tanya namja tampan bernama siwon

" Yeoja ini , suaranya indah , pasti dia di terima " ucap yesung sambil memperhatikan layar televisi yang ternyata memperlihatkan gambar suasana audisi.

"Kurasa tidak , vibrasi suaranya sangat berantakan , bahkan ada beberapa nada fals " ucap kyuhyun yang langsung menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas meja dan berjalan ke belakang yesung dan memperhatikan layar monitor tersebut.

" Cho kyuhyun ! Sejak kapan kau berbicara dewasa seperti itu ? Apa kau pengamat musik,eoh ?! " Ejek siwon sambil merangkulkan lengan kananya ke bahu cho kyuhyun .

"Itu benar , bahkan aku bisa lebih baik dari perserta audisi itu " jawab kyuhyun sambil melirik monitor

" Kalau pun dia tidak di terima sebagai penyanyi , mungkin dia akan menjadi artis atau model , paras wajahnya cantik" ujar siwon sambil menundukkan badannya agar ia bisa melihat monitor itu lebih dekat.

" Ah... Matta~ " kejut yesung

"Waeyo hyung ? " Tanya kyuhyun

"Kopi~! Aku memesan kopi di kantin bawah , tapi aku lupa mengambilnya. Siwon-ah ... Bisakah kau menolongku ?" Ucap yesung menatap memohon

"Kenapa aku , magnae cho kan ada " jawab siwon.

"Anio... Aku sibuk " ucap final kyuhyun sambil duduk kembali di kursi dan menaikan kedua kakinya di atas meja dan menheluarkan psp-nya

"Aish ! Ck , bocah ini !" Decak siwon

Akhirnya siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin yang berada di lantai dasar kantor SMent , terdengar riuh suara yeoja , yang tak lain adalah yeoja peserta audisi yang melihat seorang choi siwon dengan tampannya berjalan santai .

Tak ingin mengecewakan, siwon pun melambaikan tanganya ke arah yeoja-yeoja tersebut sambul tersenyum .

"Cheogio ~" panggil yesung pada pelayan caffe

"Oh choi siwon-ssi~ ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Ucap pelayan muda tersebut

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan kopi yesung hyung "

"Ah~ chankaman" ujar pelayan tersebut sambil membalikan badannya "Ini kopinya " ujar pelayan tersebut

"Agashi ingin pesan apa ?" Ucap pelayan tersebut kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di samping siwon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Americano juseyo~" lirih gadis itu

"Cheogio~ kwinchanaseyo?" Tanya siwon

"Nde? Nuguseyo? "Tanya sungmin polos

"Hah! Omo ... Maaf aku tak mengenalmu , kau choi siwon kan, member dari super junior?!" Ucap sungmin yang masih terkejut

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo ~" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum

"Cheogi ~ apa kau ikut audisi seperti mereka? " Tanya siwon

"Ah? Ne... Tapi aku sedang tidak beruntung , aku gagal " ucap sungmin sambil tertunduk

"Aghashi , ini americano ~ semua jadi 1000 won "

"Biar saya saja yang membayar" ucap cepat siwon sambil menahan tangan sungmin yang sedang membuka dompetnya

"Eh? Anio ..anio.. Ini kopi ku , kenapa kau yang membayarnya ? " Ucap polos sungmin

"Hmmm.. Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan , dan sebagai pengobat kegagalanmu "

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Bahkan kau baru mengenalku beberapa menit yang lalu , aku minnie

" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya

"Choi siwon,senang bertemu dengan anda minnie-ssi" balas siwon

"Hyuuuunngg~~" teriak namja yang datang dengan tergesah-gesah

"Kyuhyun-ah " ucap siwon

'Ya tuhan d.. .. C..c..cho ..kyuhyun~' jerit sungmin ketika ia melihat sang idolanya berdiri tegap di hadapannya

"Kenapa lama sekali , kami menunggu kopi ini dari tadi ! " Ujar kyuhyun sambil merebut kopi yang berada di tangan siwon

Sungmin pun hanya bisa menkejap-kejapkan kedua matanya yang tak percay kyuhyun di hadapannya , kyuhyun pun tersadar bahwa ada yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya .

"Kajja~ kita ke atas , kita segera mulai latihannya" ucap kyuhyun

"Kami pamit dulu minnie-ssi " ucap siwon ramah

"Ah ye~ " jawab sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Nugu? " Tanya kyuhyun

"Kekasihku~! " Jawab siwon berbisik

"MWO?! Yakk choi siwon!" Teriak kyuhyun

"Wae? Bukan kan kita di perbolehkan berpacaran oleh sooman seongsaengnim~!" Tanya siwon

"Andwaee! Pikiran mu tak akan focus kalau kau berpacaran ! " Jawab kyuhyun .

"Chankamman ! Yeoja itu bukannya yang di monitor ?!" Tanya kyuhyun

"Bingo !" Jawab siwon, yang langsung membuat kyuhyun tercengang , bagaimana bisa yeoja itu langsung jadi kekasih siwon , sedangkan mereka baru melihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu .

¤¤akako sasaki¤¤

"Apa kau menemukan peserta audisi yang bagus dan bisa bergabung di super junior ?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang menempati jabatan tinggi di SMent

"Ne... Sajangnim , tapi .. Peserta itu yeoja , sedangkan kita membutuhkan seorang namja ,sajangnim" ucap namja berkaca mata yang tak lain adalah salah satu juri audisi.

"Bisa saya lihat ..." Pinta seseorang yang di panggil sajangnim,akhirnya juri itu pun memberikan biodata yang berada di tangannya

"Lee sungmin~" gumamnya

"Yee~ yeoja itu bernama lee sungmin , bila di liat dari latar belakangnya , dia merupakan pewaris utama Lee corp, bahkan seorang pewaris lee corp pun memohon pada kami agar ia lolos audisi ini " ucap namja tersebut

"Memohon?" Tanya lee soo man sajangnim "Ne~"

*flashback *

"Suara mu luar biasa bagus lee sungmin-ssi " ucap salah satu juri

"Gamsahabnida " jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum riang dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih

"Tapi..." Kata-kata namja berkaca mata itu menggantung

"... Kami tidak bisa meloloskan mu lee sungmin-ssi ~"

"W..wwaeyo~?" Ucap sungmin shock dan bibirnya pun bergetar gugup

"...Kami membutuhkan seorang namja , bukan yeoja " jawabnya lagi .

Ddukk... Bisa terdengar di seluruh ruangan audis itu , suara benturan lutut sungmin dengan lantai .

"Kumohon loloskan aku ~" lirih sungmin

"Mianhae sungmin-ssi~"

"Kumohon.. Hiks..hiks.. Ini cita-citaku~ " isak sungmin yang tak bisa lagi menahan isakan sakit dari bibir sungmin .

"Cheogio~ aku akan melakukan apa saja ,asalkan aku bisa lolos~ ne" ujar sungmin sambil merapatkan kedua tangangannya di depan wajahnya memohon.

"Maaf kan kami lee sungmin-ssi... Sekarang anda bisa keluar " ucap namja berkaca mata itu

*flashback end*

"Menarik~" ucap sooman sajangmin sambil melihat foto sungmin .

"Nde?"

"Hubungi yeoja ini sekarang , dan suruh ia temui saya di ruangan hari ini juga !" Titah sang sajangnim

"T..tta..tapi sajangnim"

"Cepat lakukan ! " Sergah sajangnim "baiklah sajangnim"

Another pleace..

"Ahjumma ice cram vannilla juseyo~" pesan sungmin dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang lesu .

Sungmin pun membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja , rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis

'Hiks...hiks..'

Terdengar suara isakan sungmin yang ia tahan , agar tak terdengar siapa pun , apa lagi kini sungmin berada di tempat umum.

"Agashi , ini ice creamnya" ujar pemilik toko sambil meletakkan ice cream d meja .

"Gamshabnida ahjumma " Sambil di hapusnya air mata di pipinya

DdRrr...ddrrrtt...

'Nomor siapa ini ?' Bathin sungmin

"Yeobseyo?" Sapa sungmin

"..."

"Ne saya lee sungmin ,waeyo?" Jawab sungmin malas

"..."

"SMentertaiment? Maaf saya tidak lolos audisi !" Ujar sungmin dengan kesalnya , karna kembali di ingatkan kejadian audisi tersebut.

"Ndee? L..l..lee sooman sajangnim?" Tanya sungmin terkejut tak percaya

"Nee ... Baiklah saya akan langsung kesana ~" putus sungmin sambil menutup telfonnya , sungmin pun langsung mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkan uang tersebut di samping ice cream yang belum ia sentuh.

SMent...

Ttok..ttok~

Ketuk seseorang "Silahkan masuk " ujar lee sooman sajangnim

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim" sapa yeoja mungil ini

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku lee sungmin , silahkan duduk "

"Ne ,gamsahabnida"

"Berapa nomor audisi mu? "

"Nde? Ah.. Aku nomor 137 sajangnim" jawab sungmin gugup

"Sebegitu kecewanya kah kau tak lulus audisi , sampai mata mu bengkak? "

"Nde? Ah.. Ye~ karna cita-citaku ingin jadi penyanyi , semua juri mengaggumi suara ku tapi , saya tidak lolos hanya karna saya bukan namja"

"Benarkah ? Lalu apa bila kau ku terima di sini , apa kau mau melakukan apa pun ? " Tanya sang sajangnim

"Nde? Saya akan berusaha sajangnim,tapi... Apa yang harus saya lakukan ?!" Tanya sungmin

"Tidak sulit ~ ,kamu kenal super junior, bukan ?"

"Nee.. Aku kenal"

"Bagus , kau akan menjadi member super junior yang baru ! "

"NDEEEE?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kepanjangan kah? atau sebaliknya? mohon RnR nya sebagai bayaran jasa karya akako ~~

50 review lanjut~~~

Gamsahabnida~~

~Akako Sasaki~

**RnR please~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

¤¤ Akako sasaki ¤¤

Tittle : Super Junior Lee Sungmin is "Girl"?

Cast : cho kyuhyun (namja)

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Super junior member

SM staff

Others

Warning : GS ,TYPO

Rate : T

Part : 2/?

Note : bahwa di fanfiction ini hasil murni imajinasi akako , NO BASH,NO COPAS, RnR

summary :

Lee sungmin gadis yang gagal audisi di SMent , namun pihak SMent ternyata mempunyai rencana lain untuk super junior , Lee sungmin sebagai anggota baru mereka dengan "Menyamar" sebagai namja ~ , apakah penyamarannya akan terbongkar, lalu bagaimana cintanya dengn kyuhyun

¤¤ Akako sasaki ¤¤

' Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?'Lirih Bathin sungmin Langkah demi langkah di telusuri sungmin , bhakan kini ia telah meninggalkan kantor SMent dengan kebimbangan .

"Apa lebih baik ku tolak saja permintaan itu , minnie takut appa akan marah!" Gumam sungmin sambil menggigit ujung kuku jari tangannya .

"Tapi ini mimpiku , ini kesempatanku ~ tapi kenapa harus 'Super Junior' ..? Hah~~" desah sungmin sambil mengertakkan kecil kakinya

Tak terasa langkah sungmin terhenti di persimpangan jalan , menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan menyala , namun kegundahan fikiran sungmin kembali terusik dengan suara ribut dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis berseragam SMA di sampingnya .

"Huwaa~ lihat itu ~ tampannya " cicit salah seorang di antara mereka , sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke arah objek yang menjadi perbincangan mereka .

Deg..,

Tampak lah sebuah LCD raksasa yang terpasang di sebuat pusat perbelanjaan di sebrang jalan tengah menampilkan music video super junior , seketika sungmin melemas dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yakk~ apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar ini ?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan pandangan tak beralih dari layar LCD tersebut

"Mwonde?"

"Sii tua lee sooman akan menambahkan satu member super junior lagi ! " Ujarnya

'Habis lah riwayatku ' dengan enggan sungmin pun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan

"chinja? Siapa dia ? Apa dia tampan ? " Ucap salah seorang gadis

"Molla ~ sepertinya namja baru itu seusia leeteuk oppa~ "

'Mwo ? Yakk ! Bocah, aku tidak setua itu ! 'Gerutu sungmin dalam hati kesal ketika ia mendengar ucap gadis itu

"Ku harap dia tidak setampan yesung oppa~" ucap yeoja lainnya sambil ber-aegyeo

"Yakk! Mana bisa begitu , sudah jelas choi siwon oppa lebih tampan ! " Balas gadis lainnya

"Ani~~ kangin oppa lebih tampan dan gentle !" Balas yeoja yang lainnya"

Dengan kesal sungmin pun membalikan badannya dan menatap segerombolan gadis-gadis itu .

"Yetdeura~ cho kyuhyun lebih tampan dari semuanya " ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Eonni .. Nuguseyo?" Ucap seorang gadis dari gerombolan itu

"Nde? Aku ?.. A..a ..aku ELF .. Sama seperti kalian !"

"Oh ya, tentang gosip yang kalian katakan tadi , tentang penambahan member itu , apa benar ? " Tanya sungmin menyelidiki pura-pura tak tahu

" Tentu saja , oppa ku bekerja di SMent"

"Benarkah ? Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap member baru itu ?" Tanya sungmin

" Molla~ kalau dia membawa keberuntungan di super junior , kami akan mendukungnya " jawab salah satu gadis merwajah manis

"Benarkah !?"

"Tapi ... Kalau dia menghancurkan super junior , kami siap menyerbunya " jawab dari seorang gandis berbadan tambun , sambil memakan roti di tangannya dengan rakus , seakan-akan ia sedang memakan seseorang.

" K ..k..kau sangatt menakutkan " ujar sungmin ngeri.

"B..baiklah kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu ya , yetdeura aNnyeong~! Ucap sungmin sambil menyebrang dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah.

"Ya tuhan , belum gabung saja aku sudah ada antis " gumam sungmin bergidik ngeri .

Sungmin pun melanjutkan langkahnya cepat.

Sungmin house.

"Aku pulang~" teriak minnie ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

"Eomma~...sungjin-ah~.. " Panggil sungmin "Kemana mereka ? Sungjin-ah~" panggil sungmin lagi

sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar sungjin .

Ddrrtt...ddrrtt...

"Yeobseyo~? Eomma ! Kalian dimana ?" Tanya sungmin

"Kau sudah pulang chagi? "Tanya sang eomma di sebrang telfon

"Hmm.. Eomma dimana?" Tanya sungmin

"Mianhae chagi , eomma ,appa,dan sungjin pergi ke jepang untuk mengurus kuliah adikmu" ucap sang eomma

"T..ttapi~ hari kelulusan sungjin masih 3 hari lagi" ujar sungmin

"Nee.. Tapi sungjin mendapat panggilan oleh kampusnya lebih cepat , jadi kemungkinan eomma akan sebulan atau tiga bulam eomma akan di jepang menemani adikmu" jelas

"Tapi seharusnya eomma bilang padaku , bahkan bocah itu tidak pamit denganku " ujar sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Chagia.. Chankamman , appa mu ingin bicara " ucap nyonya lee

'Mwo? A..aa .. Appa? Apa yang harus ku katakan?' Batin sungmin

"Sungmin-ah.." Sapa suara tegas sang appa

"N..nee appa..."

"Bagaimana dengan audisimu ?" Tanya sang appa Seketika sungmin menegang , biliran keringat dingin pun mengalir di pelipis putihnya.

" A..a..aaku l..lo..lolos appa " gugup sungmin

"Benarkah?"

"Ne... Tapi appa, aku harus merubah penampilanku "

"Begitukah ? Apa kau langsung debut ?"

'Ya tuhan .. Bagaimana appa bisa tahu'bathin sungmin

"Aa..anio appa.. Aku akan menjalani pelatihan"

"Hmm.. Baguslah ,setidaknya kau tidak mempermalukan ku nanti ketika kau tampil .." Ucap sang ayah , sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa menegang

"Tapi a..a..aappa~.." Kata sungmin menggantung

"Wae?"

"Aku harus pindah ke dorm , aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah,apa tidak masalah appa?" Tanya sungmin gugup

"Hmm.. Kwaenchanna..."

" Sungmin-ah~.." Panggil sang appa

"Nee appa"

" Kau tau kan bahwa aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu , jadi lakukan lah yang terbaik~" ujar tuan Lee

" G..ggamsahamnida appa... Jeongmal gamsahamnida" jawab sungmin terharu .

"Baiklah , appa tutup telfonnya , kau istirahatlah.. Jaga kesehatanmu selama kami tidak di korea , aku tak mau mendengar putriku sakit !"

"Hiks.. Ne appa..hiks.."

Sungmin pun menutup telfonnya dengan perasaan haru akan sang ayahnya , bahkan kini ia merindukan sang ayahnya yang sangat tegas atas kehidupannya.

Pagi harinya, tak seperti biasa kini sungmin sudah terlihat rapih dengan baju terusan polos selutut berwarna tosca dengan rambut yang ia kepang satu di padu dengan make-up natural dan sedikit olesan lipgloss di bibir pink-nya, ia pun berjalan sambil mengambil tas jinjingnya di atas meja risnya.

Dengan higheels berukuran 5cm sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya , ia sengaja tidak menggunakan mobil pribadinya . Selang tak berapa lama bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke kantor SMent pun tiba.

SMent ..

Gugup kembali menghantam perasaan sungmin kala kakinya baru selangkah memasuki kantor manajemen raksasa di seoul ini .

Ttok ..ttok..ttokk..

"Masuk" titah seseorang dari ruangan CEO yang tak lain adalah Lee sooman

"Lee sungmin -ssi?" Tanya lee sooman

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim "

"Hmm.. Silahkan duduk"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan keputusannya ?" Tanya lee sooman

'Astaga kenapa orang ini to the point sekali' bathin sungmin

" Ne , sajangnim .. Saya sudah memutuskannya , bahwa saya akan bergabung di super junior " ujar sungmin mantap

"Benarkah ? Bagus kalau seperti itu lee sungmin-ssi , ini silahkan tanda tangani kontrak kerja anda " kata lee sooman dengan tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah kertas bermap biru .

Sungmin pun langsung menanda tangani kontrak tersebut dan langsung menyerahkan berkas tersebut ke tangan lee sooman

"Baiklah , kapan saya akan mulai bergabung?" Tanya sungmin

"Sore ini kamu sudah bisa pindah ke dorm, dan satu lagi.."

"apa itu?" Tanya sungmin bingunh

"Jung hoon -ssi~" panggil lee soo man

Sungmin pun mengerutkan keningnya kala lee soo man menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tak asing baginya

"Ne , sajangnim" ucap namja berpostir tinggi dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitam .

'O.. ~ prince manajer' bathin sungmin kala ia melihat sosok namja yang tak lain adalah Kim jung hoon salah satu manager super junior.

Sungmin pun hanya terus membulatkan matanuya terkejut dan tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan jung hoon .

"Cha~ lee sungmin -ssi , perkenalkan ini kim jung hoon , dia adalah salah satu manajer super junior ,dan dia merupakan manager pribadi choi siwon, dan juga manajer pribadi anda sungmin-ssi" ujar sooman

"Nde? T..t..tapi , rahasia ini?"

"Anda tenang saja sungmin-ssi , jung hoon hanya satu-satunya yang mengetahui anda seorang yeoja "

"Ne .. Sungmin-ssi , saya sudah berbincang dengan sajangnim tentang anda , dan sajangnim sudah mempercayakan saya untuk menjaga anda selama menjadi bagian dari super junior"

"Apa anda keberatan sungmin-ssi?" Tanya lee sooman

"Di tolak pun percuma , dia sudah mengetahuinya , baiklah saya setuju sajangnim " jawab sungmin .

"Baiklah ,jung hoon-ssi , mulai sekarang kau yang akan membantu dan mengurusnya"

"Ne..sajangnim"

Akhirnya sungmin dan prince manager keluar dari ruangan lee soo man .

"Baiklah apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama " tanya sungmin

"Kau harus memotong rambutmu " ucap prince manager

"Ndeeeee? Apa tidak memakai wig saja ?" Tanya sungmin

"Itu terlalu bahaya sungmin-ssi, ah matta.. Mulai sekarang kau harus biasakan memanggilku 'hyung' .. Mengerti?"

"Nee .. Jung hoon H..hyung" ucap sungmin .

Malam harinya. Di dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di tepi sungai han , suara ribut dari dalam mobil itu mengusik ketenangan sungai han .

"Huuwweeeeeeeee~~ huuwweeee~" tangsi sungmin pecah

"Berhentilah menangis sungmin-ssi" ucap jung hoon

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau akan sependek ini rambutku~ huweeeee~" (Nt: bayangkan rambut sungmin di jack the ripper^^)

"Mianhae sungmin-ssi~ tapi ini sudah termaksud perjanjian !"

"Aku tahu itu , tapi aku terlihat sangat jelek, tidak cantik " rengek sungmin

"Sungmin-ssi~ kau sekarang seorang namja, bukan yeoja lagi ~ , mana ada seorang namja ingin dirinya di katakan cantik " protes jung hoon , sungguh ia ingin marah , namun ia tidak bisa memarahi sungmin , karna ia seorang yeoja yang menyamar menjadi seorang namja .

"Arraseo , sakarang kita pergi ke dorm , dan kau akan mulai berkenalan dengan grup mu , ini hapus air mata mu" ucap prince manager sambil menyerahkan kotak tissue ke tangan sungmin .

"Hiks...hiks.. Gomawo oppa~"

" Sudah ku katakan panggil aku hyung" koreksi jung hoon

"Lidahku sangat aneh saat memanggil mu 'hyung' " protes sungmin

"Arraseo , kau boleh memanggil ku oppa, kalau hanya ada kita berdua"

"Nee oppa~" ujar sungmin imut.

"Percuma kau memotong rambutmu sependek itu , kalau kau masih bertingkah seperti yeoja " keluh jung hoon prince manager

"Oppa~ " panggil sungmin ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke dorm

"Wae?"

"Ice cream juseyo~" pinta sungmin

"Kau mau ice cream? "Tanya jung hoon

"Eung~" jawab sungmin sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Arraseo~ merepotkan " jawab jung hoon tak bisa menolak , akhirnya sang prince manager itu pun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan , tak lupa ia menggunakan topi , dan keluar dari mobil , ia pun menuju toko ice cream yang tak terlalu ramai.

"Cha.. ini ice cream mu " ujar jung hoon

"Gomawo oppa~"

" Setelah ini jangan meminta apa-apa lagi ,kita harus segera ke dorm , agar aku langsung melapor ke sooman sajangnim" Ucap final sang manajer , namja tampan itu pun langsung melajukan mobilnya , sedangkan sungmin ? Ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menjilati ice creamnya.

Dorm super junior .

"Kyuhyun-ah ... Mengalah lah sedikit" ucap namja di samping kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah yesung

"Andwae~ kau terlalu payah hyung" jawab kyuhyun yang masih asik bermain dengan PS nya

"ShhoooTttttt~~~" teriak yesung

"Aahhhhh~~" kesal yesung ketika bola yang ia mainkan tidak goal.

"Sudah ku bilang kau terlalu payah untuk permainan seperti ini hyung" ucap kyuhyun tertawa .

"Ini makanlah ~" ujar namja bersuara tenor sambil meletakkan potongan-potongan apel di meja.

Kyuhyun dan yesung pun langsung menyerbu cemilan buah tersebut ,seperti anak kecil yang berebutan makanan.

"Annyeong yetdeura~ " sapa seseorang dari pintu masuk

" Leeteuk-ie hyung ~" sapa ryeowook

"Mwoya ~ kenapa semua penghuni lantai atas turun ke sini ?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung .

"Jung hoon hyung menyuruh kami turun , dan berkumpul disini " ucap heechul yang baru masuk dan langsung duduk di antara yesung dan kyuhyun.

"Mwoya~ ada apa ini ? Kenapa semua berkumpul ? " Tanya namja bergusi eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jung hoon hyung yang menyuruh" jawab yesung

Tiinngg... Tooonngg~

"Biar aku yang buka pintu nya " ujar eunhyuk

"Jung hoon hyung ~" sapa eunhyuk dengan suara yang cukup dapat di dengar member yang lain .

"Eoh~ eunhyuk-ah , apa semua sudah berkumpul? " Tanya prince manajer

"Hmm.. Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali siwon-ie " jawab eunhyuk

"Benarkah , kalau begitu biar aku saja yang beritahu dia besok "

"Hyung ... Nugu~?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil melirik seseorang yang tak lain adalah sungmin dengan tas kopernya.

"Kita bicarakan saja di dalam " ujar jung hoon sambil merangkul sungmin masuk ke dorm.

"Cha yetdeura~ perkenalkan ini member kita yang baru nama nya Lee sungmin " ujar jung hoon memperkenalkan sungmin .

"Annyeonghaseyo , lee sungmin imnida , mohon bantuannya" ucap sungmin membungkuk

Semua member pun hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan sungmin secara seksama .

"Sungmin-ah ~ dia namanya leeteuk dia leader super junior , dan itu heechul, itu kangin, shin dong dan donghae , mereka tinggal di lantai atas sedangkan ,yesung-ie ,ryeowook-ie,dan eunhyuk-ie dan..." Gantung jung hoon sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan kaki di atas meja

" ..bocah yang tidak sopan di sana dia magnae cho kyuhyun , mereka tinggal di sini " .

'Deg~'

'Namja itu '

'Idolaku~'

"Mwoya~" gumam kyuhyun

"Dan satu lagi choi siwon, dia tidak tinggal disini , dia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri"

"Jadi dia member baru kita ?! " Tanya kangin

"Nee~ dia member kita , dan kyuhyun kamarmu masih bisa di tempatkan oleh satu orang lagi, jadi sungmin akan berbagi kamar dengan kyuhyun " ucap jung hoon Sedangkan sungmin menatap tak percaya kalau jung hoon akan menepatkan sungmin sekamar dengan kyuhyun .. CHO KYUHYUN~

Namun sungmin tidak bisa menolak karna ia masih sangat baru disini , bahkan tatapan semua member pun terlihat sangat tidak suka , apa kata mereka nanti , kalau baru saja datang , sudah protes ' bathin sungmin

"Annyeong ryeowook-imnida " ucap namja manis bernama ryeowook sambil menjulurka tangannya.

"Sungmin imnida" balas sungmin sambil tersenyum .

"Uwah~ tanganmu , seperti tangan yeoja~" ucap ryeowook , dengan cepat sungmin pun menarik tangannya.

"Ah... A..aku selalu memakai handbody" kilah sungmin .

"Baiklah , aku akan kembali ke kantor , sungmin-ssi , saya tinggal ya~ " ucap jung hoon sambil menepuk bahu kiri sungmin

"Leeteuk-ah , bisakah kau ikut ke kantor , ada beberapa hal yang mesti di bicarakan "

"Nee hyung~"jawab leeteuk

"Dan yang lainnya , jangan membuat sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan kalian , mulai saat ini sungmin keluarga kita , arraseo!" Tegas jung hoon

"Arraseo hyung " ucap serentak seluruh member.

"Sungmin-ssi kajja kita ke kamarmu" ajak ryeowook

"Hyung , itu kamarku~ " rengek kyuhyun

"Kajja~ aku ikut " ucap eunhyuk

Kyuhyun's room

" Nah ini kamarmu ~ " ucap eunhyuk

" Tapi Eunhyuk-ssi, di sini kasurnya hanya satu" lirih sungmin

"Waeyo? Kalian kan sama-sama namja , tidur satu kasur tidak masalah bukan ? " Tanya eunhyuk

" Nde? Ah.. Tidak usah , aku akan pakai kasur sementar ini saja ~" jawab sungmin

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya ryeowook

"Ne~" jawab sungmin

Malam harinya Sebagian anggota member sudah kembali ke lantai atas , tinggal lah yesung ,ryeowook,kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang sedang bersantai di ruang tv .

"Jadi sungmin-ssi.. "Panggil eunhyuk

"Panggil dengan nama saja , kita seumuran " potong sungmin

"Baiklah sungmin-ah ... Jadi apa hobi mu ? " Tanya eunhyuk

"Aku hanya suka bermain gitar , dan matrial-art " jawab sungmin

"Mwo matrial -art? Seperti jacky chan ?" Tanya ryeowook antusias.

"Nee~" jawab sungmin terkekeh

"Tapi aku tidak sehebat jacky chan " lanjut sungmin.

Wookminhyuk sedang asyik berbicara sambil bercanda , sedangkan yesung hanya diam dan memperhatika mereka bertiga , sesekali tersenyum melihat kelucuan mereka , namun berbeda dengan kyuhyun , namja satu ini tengah asyik bergumam dengan psp di tangannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, eunhyuk-ie ... Ini sudah malam , biarkan sungmin istirahat , dan besok kita akan ada latihan di kantor bukan ?" Ucap yesung

"Hmmm... Yesung hyung benar , kajja kita istirahat " ujar eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun-ie sudah cukup bermainnya , kau harus istirahat " ucap yesung .

"Sebentar lagi hyung ~ tapi kalau kalian ingin tidur duluan , silahkan saja " jawab kyuhyun .

"Yakk~ cho kyuhyun ... Neoo~ tidak mau mendengar perkataan hyung !" Sergah yesung .

"Ck~ arraseo arraseo~ ! " Jawab kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kyumin~ room

"Selamat tidur " ucap sungmin , sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di matras ukuran single di lantai.

"Hmmm" jawab kyuhyun yang hanya ber deham ria

Tiga puluh menit berselang , suara berisik pun mengganggu tidur kyuhyun .

"Yakk~ bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang " protes kyuhyun

" Mianhae kyuhyun-ssi , tapi..." Ucap sungmin menggantung

"Wae? Appo?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengakkan badannya dan melihat sungmin dari atas kasur.

'Deg~'

'Deg~'

'Mata itu , untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat mata itu di hadapanku secara langsung menatapku ... Omoo~ jantungku ~ ku mohon pelankan suara detak ini~ ' bathin sungmin

"Naiklah ke atas " ucap kyuhyun

"Mwo? "

"Tidurlah bersamaku ~" ujar kyuhyun

"NDEEE?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
